kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider G3
may refer to any the following characters. G3 Operators ) and G3 (Takahiro Omuro) standing side by side.]] From Kamen Rider Agito: *Makoto Hikawa *Toru Hojo (Creator of the Victory One System) *Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) *Takahiro Omuro (Kamen Rider G3 Mild ► G3) From Kamen Rider Decade: *Shouichi Ashikawa (Exceed Gills/Agito) *Takahiro Furuya from Kamen Rider Decade episode 12 *Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend) *Yusuke Onodera (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Urataros (Possessed Diend-summoned Kamen Rider G3 in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship) From Kamen Rider Zi-O: *G3 Team (Various) Makoto Hikawa.jpg| Makoto Hikawa|link=Makoto Hikawa Toru Hojo.jpg| Toru Hojo|link=Toru Hojo Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shouichi Tsugami 6c29c0a0.png| Takahiro Omuro|link=Takahiro Omuro Shouichi Ashikawa in G3 Suit.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Shouichi Ashikawa Takahiro Furuya.png| Takahiro Furuya|link=Takahiro Furuya Kaito in G3-X Suit.jpg| Daiki Kaito|link=Daiki Kaito Yusuke Policeman.png| Yusuke Onodera|link=Yusuke Onodera Urataros.png| Urataros|link=Urataros G3 Team.jpg| G3 Team|link=G3 Team Novel In the novel reimagination of Kamen Rider Agito, the G3 System is originally created to fight the Lords/Unknown, not the Gurongi/Unidentified Life Form. Kamen Rider G3 - G3-X= G3-X Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 176 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 Anthares *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds *'Defense': 10 Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 31. ISBN 978-4091014788 . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Hybrid File. p. 67. ISBN 978-4840221719.}} The Generation-3 Extension is an upgrade to the G3 System developed by Sumiko Ozawa in order to address G3's failure to effectively combat Lords. G3-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G3-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. - G3 Mild= G3 Mild Rider Statistics: . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 24. ISBN 978-4091014795Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 37. ISBN 978-4894256309. . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Hybrid File. p. 70. ISBN 978-4840221719. *'Rider Height': 185 cm *'Rider Weight': 125 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1 km *'Hearing': 1 km Ability Parameters: *'Puching Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 13.5 seconds *'Defense': 6 G3 Mild is a test unit for a mass-production model of the G3 System. It incorporates parts from both the standard G3 System and G3-X. However, funding was inadequate, causing the development of mass-produced G3 forces to stall. The suit is still in its early prototype stage, resulting in it being even weaker than the standard G3 System. The automatic fitting function from the G3 System was adapted so that anyone could equip it. To test this function, Takahiro was chosen to use the system. }} Equipment *Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic jutte, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *GG-02 Salamander: A grenade launcher module that could be attached to barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *GS-03 Destroyer: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *GA-04 Anthares: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *GX-05 Cerberus: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X *GK-06 Unicorn: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. *Guard Chaser: G3's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *G-Trailer: G3's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Rider Cards *'KamenRide: G3': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider G3. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider G3. First used to battle the Onigashima brothers , G3 is quickly possessed by Urataros. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Diend was able to summon G3's Complete Form - G3-X. Behind the scenes Conception During the planning of G3-X's design by PLEX, he was originally going to be equipped with a riot shield. For some unexplained reason, this idea was scrapped from the final design. This concept, while never used in the series, would be featured on the dust jacket of the book Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen. Recycling *A set of G3-X's chestplates were painted silver and repurposed as part of the V1 suit. *A black Kamen Rider G3 model was used in an early testing of Kamen Rider Kabuto Cast Off Rider toyline. Appearances **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls ** Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, that Agito! **Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory }} Footnotes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders